deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Proof
"Proof" is the 25th episode of Devious Maids. Summary When Nick refuses to divulge his secret past, Marisol sets off on a quest to find out the truth. Zoila struggles with her feelings for Javier and Pablo. Carmen must play babysitter to Spence’s son. Rosie recruits Lucinda and Didi to work together to rescue Kenneth and put a stop to Reggie’s financial thievery. Valentina tells the police what she knows about Ethan and his crew. Plot Marisol has the girls over after Opal's suicide, now that the house is swarming with police, and Nick proceeds to return home from the hospital and learn that his former maid shot herself in the head. Marisol then confronts him, knowing that Opal pushed Dahlia off the bridge, and demands to know why her husband allowed his wife's murderer to stay with him all those years. He refuses to divulge anything, remaining focused on Opal's apartment, but Marisol already knows where she was staying, and so she manages to get there before Nick does. She is let in by the landlady, Dolores, before proceeding to search for what she thinks might be some sort of physical evidence Opal was using to blackmail Nick. She falls asleep mid-search, at which point Nick comes in and the two of them share yet another confrontation. He wonders if she would be able to forgive him for whatever it is he may or may not have done if she knew that it was something he regretted dearly and that he'd shed tears over the event in question. Marisol tells him that he doesn't get absolution before the confession, but he says that it would be easier to confess to a person who still loved him, at which she states that she doesn't know how she feels about him anymore because she doesn't know who he is. She proceeds to vow that, whatever Opal had on him, she's going to find it, but he tells her that she'll wish she hadn't. Unable to find anything in the apartment, Marisol returns the keys to Dolores, but she hands her back the key to Opal's safe-deposit box, making Marisol realize that that's where the proof is hidden. Dolores tries warning her that she can't go snooping around someone's safe-deposit box because that's illegal, at which Marisol notices Opal's vase in the landlady's apartment, which she earlier saw her admiring, and points it out. Dolores simply tells Marisol that it was lovely to meet her, before slamming the door. Zoila wakes up in bed after having slept with Pablo and immediately regrets it when she finds Valentina downstairs and has to leave with Javier, meaning Valentina learns the truth that her parents slept together and hears that her father believes that he and her mother are back together. Genevieve, meanwhile, is getting desperate to find a new kidney and even goes as far as to ask Adrian Powell for his, though of course he refuses. Valentina proceeds to visit her mother and pass judgment on her cheating, guilting her into confessing the truth to Javier, and, that night, Zoila meets with him with the intention of doing so. However, he reveals that he's planned a trip to Paris for the two of them since she said she always wanted to go, and she is so touched by this that she decides that some things are just best kept secret. She then discovers a crying Genevieve, who knows of the trip, but Zoila tells her to forget about Paris, wanting to know what's wrong with her. It's occurred to Genevieve that, one of these days, she might actually die, and so Zoila insists on getting tested. Genevieve can't have an employee do that for her because she wouldn't want them to feel like she's forcing them, but Zoila asks if, after twenty years, she still doesn't get it: "I'd do that for you." Unfortunately, she wasn't a match, and she relays the fact that she got tested to Pablo, before telling him that she doesn't think she wants to be with him any longer. He begs her to come back to him, offering to make some grand romantic gesture, and later Remi gets a call from the doctor. It's great news, and he proceeds to give the phone to his mother. She is thrilled to learn that someone wants to give her a kidney and, when she asks who this angel is, we learn that it's in fact Pablo who, unlike his wife, is a match. Rosie goes to Miguel, who's currently playing at being a pirate, in order to ask his permission for her to put a stop to Reggie's evil plot, for he could try to send them back to Mexico. In spite of wanting very much to grow up in America, Miguel understands his mother's need to stop this very bad man from stealing Kenneth's "treasure", and so he hands her his toy sword in the belief that she will need it. Rosie proceeds to summon Lucinda and Didi to lunch, making them promise to behave if she is to explain to them the extreme danger that Kenneth is now in, thanks to his treacherous nephew. She then quits her job as the Millers' maid, having called the agency to send in Esperanza as her replacement, and tries to give Reggie the diamond necklace back. However, he tells her to keep it as a reminder of what she could have had, at which point she leaves the house to regroup with Didi and Lucinda, citing that Reggie is so dumb. They go to the hospital and bribe Nate, the security guard Reggie was paying, into letting them see and free Kenneth, by giving him the necklace. Kenneth is happy to be reunited with his family and is then taken home by them. Reggie receives a call telling him his uncle is missing, and then he discovers Rosie having returned to his house, along with the entirety of the Miller family unit. They confront Reggie about his embezzlement, with Esperanza, actually a forensic accountant, having gone through his computer and found statements from all his accounts, including the ones in the Cayman Islands. Reggie is finally defeated and expelled from the Miller family, though they will be seeing him in court. As he leaves though, he tells Rosie that she might want to pack her bags, because he is going to see to it that she is thrown out of the country. Valentina has no gone to the police and, as such, they start searching Ethan's locker at school. Ty and Carter see this and proceed to meet with Jason, freaking out when they hear that Ethan's girlfriend knows everything about the robberies. They decide to ditch all the weapons and the masks and begin to think that it's time to get the heck out of dodge, but Ty isn't so sure that Valentina has enough to fully tie them to the robberies, wanting to talk to her and find out. He approaches her following a lunch date with Remi and subtly tries to learn what it is she does and doesn't know, also trying to convince her not to go to the police. However, she reveals that she's already told the police everything that she knows, and then she grows suspicious of Ty, wanting to know his name. He leaves without giving it, and then returns to what remains of the Beverly Hills robbers. They think they're in the clear because all the police have to go on is Valentina's testimony of something her boyfriend told her, but Ty tells them that there's only one way to be certain that they don't go to jail - they have to get rid of Valentina. Carmen gets a visit from Peri's personal assistant, Gavin, who is there to drop off baby Tucker for Spence to look after, with Peri having agreed to rethink the entire custody deal if Spence does this for her while shooting for her movie in Rome wraps up. However, with Spence in rehab, it's up to Carmen to take care of the boy, and she ends up calling Rosie over because she is so exhausted and disheveled. She wants Rosie to take him for a while, but Rosie has her own stuff going on, though she does take some joy in the fact that now Carmen knows what it's like to be a mother. Later, Carmen tries rescheduling an audition she has for a salsa commercial, but she can't, and so she ends up dressing up in her sparkly red dress as she drags Tucker behind her on a leash. When a competing singer refuses to watch him while she auditions, she has to tie him to a chair in the waiting room using the leash, then going on to sing to the producers of the commercial. They cease the audition when they hear a baby crying and, when they learn that the baby tied to the chair is under Carmen's supervision, they think she is some kind of monster and refuse to give her the job. Once again, Carmen calls Rosie over to settle Tucker down while she rages about him being an audition killer. Rosie starts to wonder if Carmen is serious about never wanting kids, pointing out that her dream could not come true, but Carmen insists that it will, because it just has to. Later, Marisol meets with Carmen who wonders why she has yet to snoop around Opal's safe-deposit box, seeing as how she's got the key. However, Marisol reveals that that's not how safe-deposit boxes work; it requires ID, and the bank manager has a separate key, both of which it takes to open the box. She gets an idea though, taking out Opal's identification and asking Carmen how good she is at makeup, then requesting that she make her look like the woman in the picture. Marisol proceeds to the bank disguised as Opal and uses a very old teller to avoid being figured out as a fake. Eventually, she gets into the dead maid's safe-deposit box, discovering brown paper envelope inside. In the envelope, there is a scrap of cloth covered in blood, accompanied by a newspaper article about a tragedy in Beverly Hills. Shocked by what the article reveals, Marisol clasps her hand to her mouth and gasps, "Oh, my God!" She has finally uncovered the mystery and, like Nick warned would happen, she wishes that she hadn't. Trivia *Although credited, Rebecca Wisocky (Evelyn Powell), Grant Show (Spence Westmore), Joanna P. Adler (Opal Sinclair), Dominic Adams (Tony Bishara), and Colin Woodell (Ethan Sinclair) are absent from this episode. *Guest star Carla Jimenez (Esperanza) portrayed the semi-recurring role of Carmen Sanchez, the biological mother of Juanita Solis, in the seventh season of Desperate Housewives. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 2x12 (Proof) Promo Devious Maids - 2x12 (Proof) Promo 2 Devious Maids - 2x12 (Proof) Sneak Peek 1 Devious Maids - 2x12 (Proof) Sneak Peek 2 Devious Maids - 2x12 (Proof) Sneak Peek 3 Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 212 01.png Promo 212 02.png Promo 212 03.png Promo 212 04.png Promo 212 05.png Promo 212 06.png Promo 212 07.png Promo 212 08.png Promo 212 09.png Promo 212 10.png Promo 212 11.png Promo 212 12.png Promo 212 13.png Promo 212 14.png Promo 212 15.png Promo 212 16.png Promo 212 17.png Promo 212 18.png Promo 212 19.png Promo 212 20.png Promo 212 21.png Promo 212 22.png Promo 212 23.png Promo 212 24.png BTS 212 01.png References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Featured Articles